united_kingdom_special_forcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Enlistment
Joining the United Kingdom Special Forces (Enlistement) The process of joining is in 4 steps, however to take you from start to finish you'll have to do a few other things. #Application #In-Game #Interview #Process into the Unit : However if you are completely new there will be more like 6 steps. #Register #Introduce yourself #Application #In-Game #Interview #Process into the Unit 1 - Register First in the process, and crucial if your even to be able to access most of out unit. Simply go to our website and register (if you cannot register, try looking on the forum) or click this link. Please choose a decent username, it will be manually changed by our staff but even so, it will reflect poorly on you if you register with the name "420AssKickOG". 2 - Introduce Yourself Either on our Teamspeak Server and or our Forums, it is a good idea for people to introduce themselves. Here is a good example of an introduction. If that sounds like too much effort, just hang around on our teamspeak server and introduce yourself to some of the folks hanging around. 3 - Application The UKSF Application can be found here . Although the amount of effort you put into your application is solely down to you. I would recomend you write at least a pargraph or two for the Written Intierview and that you fill the other sections very carefully. The only thing that will get you denied at this stage in the joining process is making obvious errors. Just be careful and remember this is your first chance to show us what kind of a person you are and what kind of an experience your planning to have with us. When you post an application you are given UKSF tags and given the rank of Candidate. 4 - In-Game For this stage of the enlistment you will be asked to play for around 30 minutes with one of our S-R 1 staff. They will be observing how you play, but more specifically they will be judging: : Teamwork : Taking Orders : Communication : Marksmanship & General Aptitude : Maturity : Ethusiasm (Willingness to learn and take part) : Charisma : : So, make sure you make an effort to follow the instructions of the S-R 1 NCO. 5 - Interview The interview is a series of questions given over teamspeak, designed to give you a chance to tell us about yourself. The questions vary and are never the same. The Interview is kicked off by giving you a little information. Then, one by one each Candidate is asked 3 questions. As oppossed to the Application where the only thing that will get you denied is incorrectly filled out questions, in the interview we will be analyzing your answers to the interview questions, your in-game report and your original application to see if we think that you are suitable for our group. 6 - Process into the Unit The final stage of the Enlistment process is being processed in. You will be told when your Basic Training Class will be starting, your given Recruit Tags and finally you are assigned to a Battalion.